


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by koyababes



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun are Roommates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyababes/pseuds/koyababes
Summary: Yoongi has a spare room in his apartment that his RA is making him clear out for a roommate. He loves having his own space, but no matter how much he hates sharing spaces with other people, he owes a friend a favor, so he agrees.Kihyun is tired of crashing on his friends couches, ever since he broke up with his ex. His friend found him a place to stay, with a promise that he would try to branch out more and put himself back out there.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 9





	The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

Unbelievable. It’s the middle of the semester. Why the fuck does his RA feel the need to finally give him another roommate? He certainly did not ask for one. As a matter of fact, he has been extremely content having a dorm to himself. The less people in his space the better. 

Frustrated, Yoongi runs his hands through his hair before dropping them by his side. His new roommate is supposed to be moving in tomorrow, and he has a little bit of cleaning up to do before that happens. Groaning, Yoongi realizes that he has to move all his equipment out of the other room and back into his own room.

Fucking roommate, he thinks.

His new roommate should be lucky that he knows Hyunwoo. That’s the only reason that he agreed with his RA about taking him in, otherwise Yoongi would have fought tooth and nail to make sure that his dorm remains free of roommates. He doesn’t know much about this new roommate other than what he’s heard from Hyunwoo. He’s like him, quiet and reserved. So maybe I will have my quiet time still, Yoongi suspects.

Heading into the spare room, Yoongi starts to move his equipment around. He figures as long as he can make the bed usable again that should be fine for now. He can always finish moving the rest of it out later, plus he doesn’t really feel like moving everything out right now because that requires a lot of effort that could be better spent elsewhere, like in his own bed, preferably while he sleeps. If it’s that important he could just make his roommate move the stuff out himself, but he doesn’t really want someone that he doesn’t know touching his precious music equipment.   
He sticks with his plan of at least making the bed usable, and he will worry about the rest later. Moving his keyboard off the bed, and after gathering all of the loose papers and notebooks that he had left on the bed as well, Yoongi determines the bed is perfect for sleeping.

Exiting the room, he heads for the kitchen to make some bibimmyeon before he crashes, knowing that he’ll need to be awake and presentable in the morning. He’d rather not scare off his roommate just yet with bags under his eyes that look like Taehyung just raided the Gucci store.

Sighing, Yoongi slurps the last bit of his noodles, and washes his dishes in the sink. With dinner finished, he heads off to the shower, taking his sweet time seeing as how tomorrow, he’ll have to start sharing because the apartment only has one bathroom.

Rinsing and getting out, Yoongi dries off and gets dressed in some sweats and a black t-shirt, knowing damn well that he’s not going to find the energy to get dressed in the morning. The only thing he wants to worry about is making sure that his hair looks mildly presentable when he wakes up.

\---

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Groaning, Yoongi grabs his pillow and throws it over his head as he rolls to the other side of the bed.

Again. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Who the FUCK feels the need to disturb my sleep at,” glancing at the clock it reads, “six forty-fucking-eight am,” he grumbles slowing moving out of bed. He doesn’t care about his appearance at the moment, he just wants his sleep, so forgive him if he seems a little cranky. Completely disregarding the fact that his hair is sticking up on top of his head, he flings open the door with, “What do you want?” Only to find himself face to face with his RA and a man around his height, standing in the hallway surrounded by a few suitcases.

“Yoongi-ssi,” his RA starts with a slight distaste in his voice, “We talked about this yesterday.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say you were gonna be here at six fucking am.” Yoongi can’t hold back the bite in his voice.

The RA just gives him a look that shows his displeasure at Yoongi’s tone. “Anyways, this is your roommate, Yoo Kihyun. Kihyun, this is your roommate Min Yoongi. I apologize for his attitude, he’s not always like this.”

Yoongi ignores the words of his RA, and stares at his new roommate, Kihyun. This is the guy Hyunwoo was talking about? He looks like a twink. I bet he couldn’t even hurt a fly, Yoongi mutters to himself. He quietly observes Kihyun, noticing the way he starts to fidget underneath his stare. 

“Okay,” the RA starts, “Now that this is awkward, I’m going to go. Yoongi-ssi, play nice please.” With his last comment, the RA walks away leaving Yoongi and Kihyun standing in the doorway awkwardly. 

Scoffing, Yoongi moves away from the door and heads back to his room. Kihyun grabs his stuff and steps inside rather timidly, quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Your room is the one on the left.” Right now, all Yoongi wants to do is just crawl back in bed, but now he has to deal with his roommate. “I still have some stuff in there I need to finish moving out, so please do not touch it unless you can afford to replace it in case you break it. I’m going back to sleep so don’t bother me.” 

He walked into his room, not giving Kihyun the chance to ask him any questions. Kihyun remains standing in front of the door. He knows Yoongi told him which room is his, but even then he feels as if it’s not his place to go in quite yet. So quietly, in order not to disturb his new roommate, Kihyun walks around to see what kind of situation he’s getting himself into.

Walking into the kitchen, he notices it’s not too much of a mess. There’s a couple pots and pans in the sink, but nothing to gross. Looks like he cooks, that’s good. Kihyun doesn’t know what he would do if Yoongi didn’t know how to cook, he hates being expected to do all of the cooking and cleaning.

Kihyun leaves the kitchen and heads towards his room. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but the mess around the room was definitely not it. When Yoongi said he had some other stuff he was going to move out of the room, he thought that Yoongi was talking about moving like a couple lamps or something, maybe even some art pieces. He was not expecting to walk into a room that looked like a recording studio.

There was a makeshift booth on the far side of the room, with a microphone stand that had headphones hanging around the neck of the stand. The bed looks like it was used for something else too, but it’s hard for Kihyun to tell because it seems as though it was cleared off in a half-assed manner.

**Author's Note:**

> oop-
> 
> i wish i could say this is my first fic, but it's not. it's just the first one i've written in a while.
> 
> written for @multination on twitter bc i owe her :)
> 
> follow me on twt @koyababes


End file.
